


i was born to be your favorite

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Accidental and clumsy sugar daddy, Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Spooky Locale, Spooning, Sugar Daddy, Top Shane Madej, idiots to lovers, this escalates quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Ry?” Shane mumbled, trying to wake himself up and also muddle through what was going on. “What are you doing.”“Sorry I-”“No, it’s ok. The- Well- The crew told me what you said.” Shane finished awkwardly.“Oh god…” Ryan groaned and buried his face in Shane’s shoulder.“No, I get it. Well not in the same way but. You want someone to take care of you.”----or: the accidental and kinda idiot sugar daddy au that my gremlin brain would not let go of
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 27
Kudos: 533





	i was born to be your favorite

**Author's Note:**

> howdy ho as usual ZEE YOU BASTARD GREMLIN I LOVE YOU BUT WHY DID YOU ENCOURAGE THIS but also brought about by listening to the song "make daddy proud" by blackbear on repeat OOPS
> 
> obviously playing fast and loose with canon because i do what i want
> 
> the bray road monster and the spooky haunted tavern are real! nothing else is tho
> 
> the title is from "dream boy" by waterparks which is also a big mood for this fic

Ryan hadn’t thought anything of it at first. When Shane told him in that commanding voice to get back into the haunted room to complete his solo investigation, he chalked it up to simply feeling a calming presence from Shane’s inherent skepticism. He hadn’t really thought that the pleased little twist in his gut was anything but just another reaction to the haunt. 

Shane had always called him “little guy” but Ryan had started feeling a bit of a prickle on the back of his neck every time it happened. He found himself looking at tumblr photo sets that showed their height difference and fanart of Shane towering over him. A few where it looked like Shane was puffing out his chest and looking even larger than normal.

They were in the middle of a marathon editing session at the office when Ryan’s stomach growled so loud that they both looked at his clothed belly. 

“Shit, we’ve worked through and past lunch.” Ryan noted. “I’m gonna grab lunch.”   
  
Shane just nodded while Ryan stood up and cracked his back, patting down his pockets to make sure-

Ryan swore. “I forgot my wallet, dammit. Ugh well I’ll see what’s in the canteen.”   
  
“Ry, your stomach is about to eat your liver. Canteen snacks aren’t going to help you.” Shane rummaged in his own pocket and handed Ryan his credit card. “Go get something. My treat, baby.”

Maybe it’s the way he says baby, like there’s an e in there, or the implied trust that it displays, but Ryan felt himself blush and suddenly felt very small.

“You- You sure?”   
  
“Yeah go ahead.” Shane had already re-engrossed himself into his work. He didn’t even notice Ryan’s return until there was a bag set on his own desk. “Oh hey, you’re back.”   
  
Ryan’s cheeks pinked a bit as he gestured to the bag on Shane’s desk. “I wasn’t sure what you’d want so I hope you like what I got.”    
  
Shane chuckled and smiled at Ryan with his eyes crinkling from laughing. “I already ate little guy, but thanks for thinking of me.”

Ryan felt a tiniest whimper come from his throat and he coughed to cover it up. Shane only gave him a bit of a confused glance but for the rest of the day they worked in relative peace. When he got up to leave, Shane ruffled Ryan’s hair a bit on his way out. Ryan felt himself blush again and the same whimper threatened to escape. He shut down his own computer and raced home as fast as traffic would allow.

When he locked himself in his room, Ryan sat down on the bed and thought back over the events of the day. The effect that Shane had had on him. The feeling he got when Shane smiled at him with that little look in his eyes. Like he couldn’t believe what Ryan had done this time. Ryan squirmed a little on his bed, feeling himself get a little hard.

As he pushed his hand down his pants to rut against it, he imagined a larger hand holding him in place, or a deep voice talking to him during sex. He wrapped his hand around his length and tugged just on the side of rough until he was panting and playing with his nipples with his other hand. He imagined wrapping his legs around the waist of someone as they pounded into him and told him he was good. When he came, his brain was shouting  _ daddy _ at him that he studiously ignored as he let his breathing die down.

Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ Ryan wiped his hand off and changed into sweatpants. With some deep breaths he replayed the final moments before he came and… yep… he had a daddy kink. Always wanting to be overprepared, Ryan spent the evening doing even more-er-  _ self discovery. _

He felt great as he bounced into work with extra pep in his step the next day. He felt like he had probably gotten through that mental barrier of his and would-

“Here ya go little guy” Shane’s voice accompanied by his hand were right by Ryan’s desk, setting down a coffee from the bougie place down the road. “Thought you’d want a break from the canteen coffee. I know I did.”

Ryan felt his face flush as he squeaked out a thank you and saw Shane’s face break into a crinkly smile. Every little moment that Shane told him to do something or brought him a little snack or coffee felt different now. Ryan jerked himself off furiously every night, feeling guilty each time as he pictured his best friend. It was getting harder to sit next to Shane and not just blurt it out and ask him to do… something about all of it. 

They flew out to Wisconsin the next week, investigating the Bray Road monster. Ryan could barely look at Shane’s face without wondering what it would look like- nope, don’t do that, Bergara. As soon as they had stepped out of the airport, Ryan felt a shiver of the cold Northern breeze. He pulled his light hoodie out of his bag but the biting wind cut right through it.

“Jesus it’s cold.”   
  
Shane just smiled down at him with amusement in his eyes. “It’s Wisconsin, in springtime. It can be cold for your delicate SoCal skin.”   
  
“Shut up Shane.” He griped as they waited for their uber.

The hotel was a standard mid-range chain next to a strip mall and they all collapsed for the night to be ready for the shoot the next day. When Ryan woke up he was alone in the room and he figured Shane was just down enjoying the sub-part free breakfast. When he met their crew in the dining room, Shane was nowhere to be seen. After a few generic danishes and a cup of coffee, Shane came striding through the door with a black shopping bag in his hand. He tossed it half heartedly at Ryan and went over to get his own coffee.

“What’s this?” Ryan asked warily. Shane just gestured for him to open the bag. 

Inside was a thick, cable knit sweater in a dark green. Ryan looked at it with his mouth agape for a few moments and then finally looked up at where Shane was standing over his chair.

“Didn’t want to see you shivering like a chihuahua all day today.”

Ryan continued to look dumbly at Shane as he started talking to TJ and Devon about their shoot today. He put the sweater over his t-shirt, instantly feeling the wool warm him and blanket him like a friendly hug. He shivered, not from the cold, but because it was Shane who had given it to him. 

The shoot was all over the place, Ryan couldn’t focus on the script for the life of him. Not with Shane in his flannel with his soft smiles. And the sweater that hung off Ryan’s frame and buffeted the breeze that kicked up later into the morning. After their fourth re-start with a story, Shane told TJ and Mark to cut and pulled Ryan aside.

“What’s up Ry?” he looked concerned.

_ “I want you to be my daddy _ ” His traitorous brain supplied. 

“Nothing, just a little distracted today.” Ryan was taken aback at his own subconcious’s boldness. He fiddled with the hem of the sweater and tried to play it off as fear. “I dunno why this one’s getting to me, cryptids don’t normally spook me.”

Shane leaned over him against the side of the little museum that they had interviewed at. Ryan shut his eyes and tries to suppress his flush. 

“That bad little guy?” Shane asked, genuinely concerned.

“Maybe somethin I ate isn’t agreeing with me or something.” Ryan supplied weakly. 

Shane didn’t look convinced but they plowed on through the day and into the night, tromping through the grassy areas around Bray road for the cryptid. When they returned that evening to their hotel, Ryan felt Shane’s hand on the small of his back as he led them back towards their shared room. There was a thick, unexplained tension between them as they went about their nightly routines, a food network show on the background to fill the silence. 

“Haunt tomorrow, right?” Shane asked finally.

“Yeah, a real doozy big guy!” Ryan grinned wickedly.

“I doubt that. Well get a good night’s sleep since lord knows you won’t tomorrow.” Shane muttered as they turned off the lights.

“Mmm ‘night.”  _ daddy.  _ His brain added helpfully.

_ “Yeah I get it, ok?”  _ Ryan told his dumb horny brain. 

Their drive the next morning was a few hours in the van to the haunted pub. Shane hadn’t shaved and had a peppering of stubble along his jaw, his long legs encased in joggers that somehow cupped his barely existent ass. He had a pile of snacks on his lap that had Ryan wondering for the majority of the trip; what lay under the soft fabric of his sweats? Ryan’s dick was very interested on if all of Shane was as long as his legs and if his cock would be visible through the joggers if Shane stretched his legs out. Ryan thought back to the lunch incident, the sweater, all the times that Shane had gotten him some little thing on trips. 

“Ryan?” Mark’s voice cut through his thirsty daydream. “You want coffee?”   
  
They were parked outside a Starbucks. “Uhh yeah, whatever is good.”   
  
_ Get a grip. _ Ryan told himself. He couldn’t be out here thinking that shit about his best friend. His best friend who, yeah, maybe he wanted to call daddy. Shane was still his friend, his coworker. And they were there primarily to work.

That being said…. The place was fucking terrifying. A chill fell over Ryan as soon as he stepped into the bar. They talked to the current owner about commonly felt cold spots and an occasional apparition. Shane resisted the urge to roll his eyes when they talked to one of the regular customers who said that she had been tapped on the shoulder, only to see nobody behind her. 

“So this is it? The big spook?” Shane asked after the bar closed down that night, leaving them alone.

“Oh the spookiest part is coming right up!” Ryan said gleefully. “The basement is where they have the kegs and general storage, staff have reported bricks stacking themselves and have heard the clicking of high heels.”   
  
Shane just laughed. “Alrighty. We going in one at a time?”   
  
“Sure thing big guy.”

Shane made sure his GoPro was on and he was all strapped in before descending into the basement.

“As usual, the worst part is that these old buildings are not meant for tall people.” He muttered as he ducked below the beams of the basement. “Ok ghouls. Let’s see what you got!”   
  
Ryan laughed up on the main floor as he heard Shane start yelling at the ghosts to rip out his heart and drag him around the floor.    
  
“When you’re with Shane, it’s easy to forget that you’re in a literally terrifying place.” Ryan said, maybe a little too fondly. “Not to say like...he’s my daddy or anything…”  _ What the fuck dude. “ _ Have fun with that one, internet.”

The crew was looking at him funny until Shane came stomping back up the stairs, grumbling about the low ceilings. He brushed some of the dust that had settled into his hair off and seemed to bristle. 

“Got ya spooked?” Ryan asked eagerly.

“Nah, more like worried I just inhaled a lifetime’s worth of asbestos.” Shane wheezed out like he was trying to get all the musty air out of his lungs. Ryan looked at him doubtfully. “What? Do you really feel like this is a spooky place?”   
  
“Yeah man, I’m a little freaked out.”   
  
“Oh  _ Ry _ .” Shane’s voice was an interesting gravelly tone. “Get in there and show those ghosts who you are.”

The same little twist of his gut that came whenever Shane told him to do something coupled with his inherent unease during haunts made Ryan want to whimper. He hoped that nobody had heard him and strapped his GoPro up for his solo investigation. He steeled himself a bit before turning towards the basement, seeing Shane give him an encouraging nod.

Twenty minutes, two garbled voices from the spirit box, and a half a panic attack later; Ryan burst back into the main bar area like a tornado. Shane’s large frame was in the line of the door and Ryan ran into him with an  _ oof _ as he tried to distance himself from the basement.

“Hey. Hey, Ry.” Shane’s arms were all around him and his voice a grounding presence. “It’s ok, we’re done.”   
  
They had filmed their outro earlier in the day so they just had to get all their equipment packed up and pile into the van to go back to the hotel. Ryan was quiet and felt like he was trying to sink deeper into his seat as they drove in relative silence. Shane was ever-present behind Ryan’s shoulder as they walked to their room and went about their usual routine of settling into their hotel.

“You ok little guy? You’re real quiet?”   
  
“Yeah just…” Ryan waved a bit. “Spooked, yaknow? Gonna just shower and turn in.”

The warm water loosened his muscles and his residual anxiety melted down the drain with the dust that had settled onto him in the old tavern. When he emerged, something compelled him to find one of Shane’s long and well-worn sweatshirts in the pile of clothes that became “theirs” rather than “Shane’s” or “Ryan’s” a few days into any trip. They were so intertwined, living in each other’s suitcase. Ryan found a soft grey crewneck and pulled it on as he heard Shane start the water in the bathroom for his own shower. 

Shane saw Ryan curled up on one of the beds when he finished up in the bathroom, debating on whether or not to say something. The crew had told him that Ryan had said something rather… revealing while Shane had been doing his solo investigation. In the end, his own doubt and exhaustion had won out and Shane collapsed into the other bed. He was halfway asleep when he felt the bed dip in front of him and felt the shorter muscular body press itself against him, Ryan’s back up against his chest.

Not wanting to disrupt what was happening in the careful cover of nighttime, Shane willed himself to relax and shuffled a bit to sling an arm around Ryan’s waist. Ryan’s breathing seemed to be slow and even, and Shane let himself start to drift back to sleep. He felt his limbs start to get heavy and his mind slip into the weird phase of not-quite-awake when Ryan made a small, hurt noise. With his half-awake brain, Shane wanted to protect Ryan. He always did. It was part of why they had been able to keep going for so many seasons. He considered shaking the smaller man awake when-

Ryan arched himself back and ground his ass hard against Shane’s groin where they were pressed together. Shane’s breath caught in his throat as he threatened to make a strangled moan. Ryan had to be asleep, right? He was having a dream. Shane tilted his hips back to try and avoid this becoming an embarrassing situation that neither of them could come back from. What he wasn’t prepared for, was Ryan turning over to face him with both eyes focused on Shane’s face. 

“Ry?” Shane mumbled, trying to wake himself up and also muddle through what was going on. “What are you doing.”   
  
“Sorry I-”

“No, it’s ok. The- Well- The crew told me what you said.” Shane finished awkwardly.   
  
“Oh god…” Ryan groaned and buried his face in Shane’s shoulder. 

“No, I get it. Well not in the same way but. You want someone to take care of you.”   
  
“Not just-”   
  


Shane made up his mind and brought a finger up to Ryan’s lipsto silence him. “So turn back around and let me take care of you, baby?”

Shane’s voice was suddenly no-nonsense and Ryan felt himself getting hard in his boxers. He hadn’t bothered with pajama pants so Shane had minimal resistance when he hooked his fingers into Ryan’s waistband and pulled his boxers off.

“This is my sweater isn’t it?” Shane murmured again, not really asking, just observing. His voice was close behind Ryan and his general being surrounding him. “It looks good on you.”   
  
His hand was teasing Ryan’s cock, stroking with gentle pressure and rolling his balls in his other hand. His hands were everywhere, and when a finger brushed over Ryan’s entrance, he let out a small sob.

“Please…”   
  
“Hmm?” Shane’s own arousal was clear from the tent in his pants and the growl of his voice. “Do you want something?”   
  
“Fuck…” Ryan squirmed. “I need you to fuck me.”   
  
“You need it?” Shane chuckled. “We need lube, little guy.”   
  
“Under… pillow.” Ryan choked out as Shane’s finger pushed more pressure on his perineum. 

“Oh you are a naughty little boy aren’t you?”

Ryan whined when he felt Shane get up and go over to the other bed to find the lube he had stashed under the pillow. He had expected to need a midnight jerk-off to tamp down his anxiety after a haunt. This was a much better turnout. Shane’s lanky body pressed up behind him again, this time he too was naked from the waist down.

“Ry, you sure about this?” Shane suddenly sounded like the normal goof that wasn’t about to fuck his best friend.

“Yeah big guy. Please.”   
  
Without another word, Shane slipped two slick fingers down the cleft of Ryan’s ass and circled his rim before pressing his middle finger in. His long arm held Ryan close to him as he worked another finger into him and scissored his fingers. Ryan’s panting and gasping when Shane fucked his fingers deeper was driving him insane and it soon became impossible to wait longer.

“You ready?”

The first press of Shane into Ryan was excruciatingly slow. Shane pushed forward and Ryan felt like he was being torn apart from inside. When he felt Shane’s hips flush against his ass, he opened his mouth and exhaled brokenly. His head was tipped back against Shane’s shoulder and he was held tight against Shane’s body.

“Fuck.” Ryan whispered, closing his eyes and whimpering.

“You’re doing well, feel so good baby.” Shane murmured as he rolled his hips slowly and shallowly. 

Ryan’s body shook with his broken breathing and he was barely audible when he let out “ _ Daddy” _

“Mmmhm.” Shane thrusted forward with a little more force. “Daddy’s got you baby.”

One of Shane’s hands stroked down Ryan’s body and wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly and rubbing around his head as he continued to fuck him slowly. All of Ryan’s senses were dulled to just feel Shane. His cologne mixed with the hotel shampoo. His hands that suddenly felt huge. His lips right behind Ryan’s ear whispering filthy words of encouragement. The taste of generic toothpaste when Shane craned Ryan’s neck around to kiss him hard started pounding into him faster.

Ryan let himself just be taken, knowing he was moaning against Shane’s lips but not really knowing or caring or feeling anything besides the slick pounding against his prostate and the feeling of Shane’s hand on his own dick. 

“Oh-Fuck…  _ daddy  _ I’m-” Ryan was babbling until he came suddenly with a yelp.

Shane just pulled him closer to his chest and held him tightly as he stroked Ryan through his orgasm. “That’s it baby. So good. So so good.”

When Ryan went loose against his arms, Shane just laughed quietly. He started to pull out of Ryan but a hand on his own ass prevented him.

“You didn’t finish da- Shane?” Ryan suddenly sounded unsure. 

  
“This wasn’t-” Shane coughed awkwardly. “This was just about you. You needed to be taken care of.”   
  
“You idiot.” Ryan leaned around to kiss him. “I like  _ you _ taking care of me. And I want to make you come too.” He clenched around Shane to prove his point. “Unless you just wanna stay there all night and finish in the morning?”   
  
Shane laughed fully and loudly, tipping his head to rest on top of Ryan’s. “Oh you are a kinky little fucker aren’t you?” Ryan just wiggled himself back fully onto Shane’s length. Shane pressed up a bit to meet him. “I’m not goin anywhere. For a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m back on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comments and kudos feed my family thank u


End file.
